The curve parameterized by $(x,y) = (2t + 4, 4t - 5)$ is a line, where $t$ is a real number.  Find the equation of the line.  Enter the equation in the form "$y = mx + b$".
Solving for $t$ in $x = 2t + 4,$ we find
\[t = \frac{x - 4}{2}.\]Then
\[y = 4t - 5 = 4 \cdot \frac{x - 4}{2} - 5 = 2x - 13.\]Thus, the equation is $\boxed{y = 2x - 13}.$